<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas Gilft by Jay_s_Atelier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283415">A Christmas Gilft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier'>Jay_s_Atelier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Writing Synthesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh was a mighty king. He was THE king. Who now was doing his best to provide Hakuno with the most glorious Christmas. Enkidu will be more than glad to tell you it was glorious alright. They got to challenge Santa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Christmas Gilft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilgamesh learned of this Holiday.</p>
<p>Hakuno was elated to discover anther new human thing to celebrate. She looked at all of it with awe. Her eyes shone as she repeated the little facts she could "remember" about the holiday called Christmas. Enkidu listened fascinated next to her as she blended odd little facts together.</p>
<p>It was apparently suppose to be a romantic holiday for lovers as well as a time to spend withy ones close family. It had so many little traditions like getting a tree and decorating it, there were lights and tinsel to spread around, cookies to be baked alongside some other sweets, chicken to have fried... but hopefully it could be cooked better than that, giving those you cherished gifts (Gil could easily understand the value on this part), and a jolly fat man that would intrude upon his home without his express permission. Gilgamesh already had a few things he wanted to say to the man and they hadn't even met. </p>
<p>This... Santa Claus may be giving him his due tribute, but there is no excusing him flaunting the rules when he decided to come into Gil's home where Hakuno and Enkidu resided with him. To come in the middle of the night was either an assassin's folly, a god's idiocy, or a servant coming to bring information of an impending disaster within the hour. The tribute giver should have known that. Enkidu's eyes met with their own and gleamed in feral understanding. </p>
<p>Yes... they may just be fighting this Santa Claus and holding a trial for him.</p>
<p>Still, Gilgamesh figured aside from the intruder who intimately was supposed to know your desires and give tribute to you for meeting some abstract standards, possibly by having stalked them appropriately first; the holiday wouldn't be a bad one.  Hakuno was already invested in it.</p>
<p>Hakuno looked Gil's way with a flush on her cheeks due to the cold. "We should celebrate Christmas together this year."</p>
<p>Enkidu had their own daring gran on their face," Oh we have to now Gil." The clay being was already itching to fight this Santa.</p>
<p>"The holiday is nothing like the festivals in Uruk, or the ones we had attended in space." Gil smirked at the both of them. "But if we are to feast upon this holiday then we must be be the standard for those traditions to follow. We have to prepare for it Hakuno, we must not waste any time Enkidu. The three of us are going defeat and be applauded the winners of this event." Hakuno just nodded along already expecting there to be things she might have missed and looking forward to her own win alongside them.</p>
<p>Enkidu....</p>
<p>"I have first 'dibs' as they say in this century to challenge the Claws Man to a match first." Their smile got even brighter and unnerving to the people passing by the three, while Gil let forth a booming laugh.</p>
<p>Hakuno's response of 'That sounds fair.' was entirely drowned out by Gil's laughter, but Enkidu still heard her. He would enjoy being able to test himself on a being that could travel the whole world at night to break into everyone's homes on his list while carrying a large amount of things. The man must be powerful and the thought of facing someone other than Gil, who <em>could</em> keep up with them was a gift in itself.</p>
<p>"Come Enkidu, we must prepare a log cabin and decorate it with handmade furniture from trees. Hakuno you are to assist in decorating them when they are put together, but I know you are already challenging yourself for the menu for our feasting."</p>
<p>The three of them were highly capable, it would all be done in a week. More than enough time for them, or Enkidu as he has the honor, of waiting for the match between Enkidu and Santa.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>The setting was perfect. The small house of a log cabin took less time to finish than all three expected. With Gil's specifications, Hakuno's spells, Enkidu's ability to split into more than one clay body and the fact that all three of them are competitive professionals it was done in four days. They only needed a little help from the NP's in Gil's Gates to get this all set up. Gilgamesh realizing the fact that it was only a fraction of an upper portion of his ziggurat in comparison made it obviously on just why that was.</p>
<p>(Hakuno had piped up that the blueprints were twice the size of the school they were at in the Moon Cell. They didn't need more space than that. Gil agreed with her there.</p>
<p>Enkidu was the one challenging Santa.</p>
<p>And they liked to fight outside, the four extra rooms and the second audience chamber could wait for the next log cabin they built.)</p>
<p>The three having literally gone into wooded area and cut down enough wood to build the place, the furniture, and almost every other fixture inside. Enkidu was in agreement with Gil as soon as they saw the cedar wood available that <em>this</em> was the spot. It was exactly the type of place that suited them well.</p>
<p>The painting took even less time. Most of it was geared to choosing the colors.</p>
<p>"I should have known you would rub off on Hakuno. She has been attempting dish after dish to find the best combination for the day of Christmas." Enkidu mentioned as they munched on a cookie. One of the many, many baked goods Hakuno went through in her need to win the competition for the meal. "How do we even know we win Christmas?" They were curious. Hakuno didn't know that part, but she knew enough that it wouldn't matter. This was her first Christmas after all anyway. All of their first Christmas.</p>
<p>"I, of course, am the only suitable judge. However; that doesn't even matter my friend. Any who compete against us are doomed to fall in defeat anyway. It is the only obvious outcome. Their struggles to win are exciting never the less."</p>
<p>"Of course my friend. Just so you know, those gifts you have for Hakuno better be the best in the world." Enkidu only partially teased.</p>
<p>The resulting boast took three hours to stop. Enkidu pointing out Hakuno is missing them inside the only reason Gilgamesh stopped, or rather paused, at all.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>As much as Enkidu enjoyed the feast and the music as they danced to fire lit torches, the moment they noticed another's presence, a savage smile stretched across Enkidu's face as they burned with intent. "You can give Gil his last present, I have an opponent to take on."</p>
<p>They cold fix that fireplace later. They had others anyway.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>Santa only had a few seconds before the fireplace they were in exploded. A rather fast object and chains were the only things that happened to be there for him instead of the cookies and milk he expected. </p>
<p>All he wanted to do was give this 'Hakuno' her presents, not get assaulted! </p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>"ENKIDU, MY FRIEND! DEMONSTRATE YOUR STRENGTH TO YOUR STRENGTH AND DEFEAT HIM AS WE KNOW YOU WILL!! MY SON REQUIRES PROPER TRIBUTE FROM THE INTRUDER!!!"</p>
<p>"Gil, we don't know if our baby is a boy-"</p>
<p>"You got it Gil! We can get more things after I win!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>